


Desire 占有

by Ashan1551



Category: Anthony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *Anthony/Tony Stark ️Peter Parker*上一篇的后续文章 目前还不是最终章





	Desire 占有

晚上的气温有些低，Peter将自己的衬衫领口紧了紧。他小心翼翼的盖住了上面被Tony留下的红痕，一想到Anthony此时正坐在车里等着他，就连手心里也攥出了汗。  
毕竟男人如果一会询问起来，自己该怎么向他解释呢？

另Parker没想到的是，坐在他身边的Anthony安静的出奇。从他上车那一刻开始经历到现在，男人甚至连眼神都没给过他一个。  
这样最好.. Peter在内心里小心的嘀咕着。  
正当他以为男人会一直这样沉默下去的时候，Anthony却突然打破了这份寂静。  
没有多余的沉淀，男人直接示意前方的司机把座位之间的挡板给摇了上去。

Peter听到了他用压抑性的口吻说道：“我知道你被派道我身边来的目的。”  
年轻人的心脏此刻都像是骤停了一秒，他的手腕都有些开始发抖了，却还故作镇定的回复：“我.. 不知您想表达的意思是？”  
“Peter..”最终Anthony叹了口气，用带着白色手套的那只手疲惫的按了按眉心处，“Tony Stark那个家伙肯派你来，是他做过的最不精明的一件事。”

“你很容易被人看破，因为你的眼睛已经全部地告诉了我——”男人的身躯不断的从后座上朝着他的方向靠近，蓝色的眼睛在黑暗里散发着蛊惑的光，“如果我现在向你打探一件事情的话，你会如实告诉我的，对吗？Pete..”

Peter此时紧张地盯着男人的一举一动，身子不断的向后靠着，直到他贴到了车门玻璃上。  
男人朝着他伸过来的手指已经成功的贴合在了他的下唇瓣上，只是轻微的用力，Peter就被逼迫的张了口。  
这种无形的压力让年轻人感觉到很不自在，他轻微地动了一下身子，却听见Anthony又缓缓开口。

“你在心里头装着的，到底是我，还是Tony Stark那个家伙？”  
男人在说这句话的同时，停留在他唇瓣上的手指逐渐下移到了衬衣的领口处，只是稍微地扒开了一点，那停留在上面未曾消去的红色印记被完全展现了出来。  
Anthony的食指在红痕上面戳了戳，“回答我的问题，Peter。”  
年轻人顿时发觉自己的行踪已经全部被暴露在了阳光下，此刻在装傻已经没有任何用处了。

“您是.. 已经发现了什么吗？”  
“请相信我，”  
“心里装着的，一直都只是Anthony先生而已。”  
听到这句的Anthony没来由的笑了。他面前的男孩，正在用这世上最无辜的表情，说着这世间最可笑的保证。  
男人按下了视频播放键，半小时之前的音频画面全部流露了出来。  
这其中包括了Tony和他的约定，他们之间的秘密，和Peter会被派遣来到这里的初衷。

年轻人的胸口有些不规则的起伏着，整个人身体都在发抖。“您，监视了我？”  
“一早就开始怀疑我了？”  
视频内容到这里就皆然而止了，Anthony的面容从透明的屏幕后面显现了出来。  
“现在我再给你重新回答一次的机会，Tony Stark和我，你会选择谁呢？”  
然而这次Peter选择把头撇向了一边，像是在推拒着男人，“我拒绝回答这个问题。”  
“但是我这次，不是在征求你的意见。”

男孩诧异的回过了头，他看到男人快要融入在漆黑中的身影，在顷刻之间朝着他扑了过来。  
Peter此时被男人压在了后座上，他企图挣扎着，却发现这样只能换来男人更大力气的束缚。男孩的双腿已经被掰开，Anthony的双腿牢牢的卡在了中间，就连胳膊也被强迫性的固定着，白色的衬衫扣子也被解开了几颗。  
“其实我从一开始就已经得知了你的身份，Honey。”男人朝着身下人的左耳处吐出了一口热气，“尽管如此我还是想要固执地把你留在身边，可你到头来又是怎么回报我的？”

“为什么要对着他保证，说出这种令我失望的话呢。”Anthony眯起的眼睛神态就像是潜行在暗夜里的猎豹，Peter此刻也不敢做出带有违背旨意的举动，只能等待男人出现一个能够缓解的时刻。  
为了防止男人接下来产生的剧烈反应，Peter决定先要抚慰男人躁动的情绪。

“Anthony.. 你不要再去回味那些，我想我后面能够待在你身边的目的，不只是为了套取情报...”Peter示好性的将身子拱起，朝着男人的方向贴近。  
用舌头轻轻地舔舐着男人的胡须，企图取悦着他，柔声说着，“我是为了陪着你。”  
“Anthony，我想要陪着你...”  
听到这话的男人仍旧不为所动，抚摸着Peter的脖子时都加重了些力度，“如果今天是那个家伙在对着你做这种事的话，你一定非常热情的迎合上去吧？”

Peter犹豫了一秒，咧开嘴角笑着否认。为了更加让对方信服，男孩更紧密地贴合在了Anthony身上。抬脚轻轻地勾着男人的小腿，抬起眼来看着他，“这样的话，您能相信了吗？”  
然而男孩只觉得滞留在他脖子上的那只手掐着他的力道变大了，令Peter感觉到有些不适想要挣脱。  
他听见Anthony语气低沉的说道：“我刚才就说过了，你的眼睛里根本藏不住秘密。”

这是Peter这么久以来，第一次在这个男人身上嗅到危险的气息。

男人暴力的扯开了Peter的衬衫，动作粗鲁地让男孩倒吸一口凉气。光滑的皮肤全部暴露在了Anthony眼里，连同胸前那两颗未被开发过的果实一起。  
车内过凉的温度让Peter感觉到了一阵寒意，而更让他害怕的是压在他身上的这个男人。  
“嘶—— Anthony先生，有些冷，请让我把衣服给..”  
“冷？别担心，一会就不觉得冷了。”

男人以跪坐的姿势单手解开着皮带，这一幕让Peter感觉到自己当下的处境越来越危险了。  
“先生，请停下！难道您想要在这里..”话还没说完就被Anthony用白色的手套给塞住了嘴，“嘘—— 事情还没开始之前，我不允许你叫。”  
男人用解开的皮带将Peter的双手举起，牢牢地固定在了上方扶手上。看着身下人由于不能说话而发出的呜呜声，特意抬高了他的下巴。  
“好好看着我，待会是怎么惩罚你的。”

Anthony脱下了男孩的裤子，很快Peter就被扒的只剩下一条内裤了。男人在他内裤中间，隔着一层布料抚摸着。  
Peter因为快感而加促了呼吸，头逐渐放上方仰着，眼神还是在用祈求的状态看着Anthony。  
“他刚才碰的，是这里吧？”男人在Peter的幻肢上面轻轻地点了点，用拇指按住了上方马眼的部分。  
见Peter否认性的摇摇头，Anthony抚慰地在男孩肚脐的位置打着圈，声音低哑而性感：“别紧张，我只是不喜欢你被别人吸引和注意。”

Peter的胸口不断的起伏着，额头处也留下了细汗。他见男人朝着他俯下身来，用手揪住他胸口处的乳头，轻轻地往上面揪了一把。  
“噫——”男孩的喉咙里发出了一声呓语，犹豫车有些低的气温和男人的触碰，男孩的乳头全部挺立了起来。  
“没被那个家伙开发过？居然这么敏感。”  
Anthony嘴角带着浅笑，脸也朝着男孩的胸口处不断凑近。他低头轻咬着上面的果实，同时手下也在隔着内裤抚摸着男孩的性器。

男孩想要张着嘴发出呻吟，然而此刻他只能做到从嗓子里发出的呜咽。那声音更像是一种悲鸣，像是在表达着自己的不满。  
“不舒服？还是不满意？”Anthony抬起了头，好看的蓝色眼睛注视着他。  
男孩的眼睛已经被泪水浸湿，朝着他拼命的摇着头。  
Anthony脱下了他的内裤，将男孩幻肢上的溢出的液体用食指抹去，又递到嘴边用舌头舔了舔。  
“可是你的下半身却不是这样表达给我的。”

男人抬起了Peter的屁股，看着后方正在一张一合的幽深洞口，把一根手指伸了进去。“现在来猜猜，你的这里又是怎样说的？”  
男孩有些难耐的紧紧地闭上了眼睛，他被迫地承受了这种惩罚的方式，来自Anthony Stark带给他的方式。  
“别怕，亲爱的。”男人重新朝着他压了下来，“很快就会舒服了，我会让感受到满足的。”  
言毕，一整根手指被完全的捅了进去，在Peter的体内不断的开发着。一番动作粗暴的很，完全不带一点怜惜。

接着又是第二根，第三根，Peter只觉着一堆格外庞大的东西涌进了他的肠道，他的腹部。它们在那里面翻搅着，胀满着，堆积在了一起。  
男孩拼命的动着腰，穴口也在不断收紧着，想要把这些东西通通都给挤出去。  
“你听话一些。”Anthony用右手大力的掐了一把Peter的臀瓣，品尝到苦头的男孩一开始剧烈的动作逐渐的平息了下来。  
“这才乖。”Anthony满意地回复道，把手指伸了出来，带动着一些同样被翻搅出来的液体。

终于，男人摘下了Peter被束缚住双手的腰带，帮助他把口里塞着的手套也给拿了出来。  
看到被调教出来眼神有些迷离地男孩，Anthony凑到他的耳朵前，用舌头在耳廓上面一遍一遍的舔舐着，引领Peter把手放在自己已经勃起的性器上，“待会帮我口，嗯？”  
男孩看着他乖巧地点了点头，附身跪坐在了Anthony的双腿之间，缓缓地脱下了男人的裤子。  
Anthony摸住了男孩后脑的卷毛，把他的头部往自己的裆部引，“现在来舔它，它迫切的需要你。”

男孩隔着内裤张开口舔舐着男人已经完全勃起的性器，舌头在马眼的地方来回打着圈。Anthony的手指伸伸的陷进了男孩后脑的卷发里，眯着眼睛享受着。  
“Boy，你好会.. 噢—— 现在来吞入它，”男人在一步步的指引着他，“用它来填满你的小嘴。”  
Peter褪下了男人的内裤，勃起的性器弹了出来打在了男孩的脸上。男孩一边用手撸动着，重新对着最上端的圆头形状舔舐起来。  
三分钟过后，Peter张开了口将巨物吞入，未能吞进去的根状被男孩用手撸动着，未经人事的他还有些不熟练，因此牙齿总是在无意间摩擦到根状物的头部。

Anthony真的觉得此时蹲在双腿之间的Peter比以往任何时刻都要辣极了，男孩在取悦着他的样子，迎合着他的样子，全部都令他着迷。  
Peter觉得吞吐着的巨物又变大了，甚至即将达到了临界点。他想要让自己退出来，奈何脑后控制住自己的那只手不满意。  
性器被男孩给吞入到了最深处，快要逼近喉咙了，男孩感觉到不适想要干呕。就在这时，口里的巨物此时一阵抖动，前端喷出了一股白浊的液体。  
腥味瞬间充斥了Peter的整个口腔，太急了，让男孩有些想要呛出来。

“吞下去，这可是好东西。”男孩的喉结滚动着，大股大股的液体被Peter吞入了身体中。  
“真乖，Daddy一会要好好奖励你。”Anthony帮助男孩擦去了从嘴角处留下来的黏液，开始把Peter大力地往上抱。  
“先生.. ”Peter坐在了男人的大腿根部，感觉到了性器上面炽热的温度正抵在了他的屁股上。他拦住Anthony的脖子，俯身想要和他接吻。  
男人也不嫌弃他嘴里还未散去的腥味，对着男孩的唇就抵了上去。舌头进入到了Peter的唇腔里不断搅动着，和男孩的舌头纠缠在一起。

上半身是激烈的热吻，Peter发现自己的下半身也被男人用手给握住了。  
被一层薄茧覆盖的手掌握在了男孩的性器上面，Peter离开Anthony时嘴角还拉出了一条缠绵的唾液丝。  
“先生这是要帮我释放出来吗？”Peter坐在男人身上有些难耐地动着，不断把自己的穴口处往伫立在他股间的性器地方送，“不打算插进来吗？我好想用身体来感受一下..”

“别那么心急，日后有的是机会。”Anthony看着他笑了，“今天就先让你品尝到一些甜头——”  
两个人又重新的吻在了一起，彼此之间交换着唾液，同时男人也在不断的撸动着男孩的性器，固定在男孩屁股上的手指也深入到了男孩的骨缝里。  
男孩在接吻的空隙中发出了愉悦的声音：“哈—— 先生，再快一些.. 您干的我，好舒服..”  
“小东西，这种事我是不会放任别人来满足你的。”说话间Anthony又加快了手中的速度，大力的亲吻着男孩的锁骨处。  
Peter也在牢牢地抱紧了男人的背，把上面都抓出了一道道痕迹。抬起头大口的呼吸着上方的空气，爽的连脚趾都缩起。

就在这时，一个电话被打了进来，Anthony朝着Peter响起的手机分心了一眼，看到上面显示的名字动了一个歪心思。  
他按起接听键，却把对方的声音调制成为了静音。男孩却像什么都没有感觉到似的，仍旧被Anthony大力的操弄着。  
“穴口再放松一些，亲爱的。你这样让我没办法挺入到更深的地方。”  
“好的，呜—— 先生.. 再轻一点，拜托了。”  
“刚才对我喊着快一点的是谁？”  
“额—— 是我，Anthony.. 请再 大力一些吧.. 恳求您。”

被这一句“Please”给感染到的男人像是突然地开启了什么开关，越发狠戾地干起了身上的男孩。  
手指陷入的更深，撸动的幅度更大，甚至连嘬着那块皮肉的地方都变得更加大力了。这项举动无疑是另男孩发出的叫声更大了，一波接着一波的快感向他袭来，Peter感觉自己全身的血液都在往一个地方流去，胀满的部分即将喷发而出。

“Anthony，我想要射了——”  
“再等等我，honey，我们一起..”  
男人看着高高昂起脖子的男孩，吻着他的下颚道：“Peter，你爱我吗？”  
回应给他的只有男孩更深的吻。终于，在两个人液体同时迸发出来的那一刻，两个人也深深的吻在了一起。  
Anthony深情地看着他，男孩为自己射在男人小腹处的液体而感到抱歉。男人抬手拿过纸巾为两个人清理好之后，又帮Peter穿好了衣服。

等到Anthony也重新套上了衣服后，又把Peter以刚才同样的姿势抱了起来，放置在了他的大腿上。  
跨中间的性器温度即使隔着几层布料也同样炽热，男人的性器此刻仍然硬挺着。Peter有些不适的动了动身子，却被Anthony牢牢地固定住肩膀。

“别动，就这样在被我抱一会。”  
男孩知道此时的Anthony完全是在克制着自己的性欲，听话的把头颅往男人的怀里埋。  
“Anthony先生.. 我想我是爱你的。”  
“你是被我干出感情了吗？”Anthony的嘴角牵动着。

“不，”男孩在他怀中摇了摇头，卷毛蹭在男人的胡子上痒痒的，使得男人的脸更加贴近了。  
“我可以证明，我是真的爱着Anthony先生的。”  
男孩的心脏此时剧烈地跳动着，贴着他足够近的男人依然能感受的到。  
逐渐的，两颗心跳的频率一样了。  
“我也是，爱着你的。”

“Peter。”

电话里，一条未接电话和一条短信滞留在了上面。  
对方的地址来自Tony Stark企业，上面写着的只有简短的一句话：

“Anthony Stark，你TM找死。”

TBC.


End file.
